The Balance of Magic
by vincenzoantonino
Summary: There is an eerie feeling in the magical world that disturbs Hecate, the Greek Goddess of Magic, who sends Wonder Woman and her team, Superman, Batman and Flash, into a different dimension to retrieve her son and the one who will put the magical world back into the balanced state it was. The son doesn't know his true identity until one day when he's visited by the Justice League


It all happened so quickly. For 21 years my life was the same. Wake up go to school come home, eat, do my homework and then get ready for bed. When I was old enough to get a part-time job it was added to the daily routine. College also had a routine but every couple months it would change. In general I had a simple life, nothing too complicated but not too boring, until April 11th 2015. That was the day it all changed. It was my third year at University at Albany and it was like any normal Thursday, woke up at 10:00 AM for my philosophy class, philosophy of happiness to be exact. The day was proceeding as usual, it was a beautiful day so I decided to skip my second class and sit by the giant fountain in the middle of campus to soak my feet. None of my friends were available because they thought class was more important than the nice day. They were right but I found any excuse to skip class. As I was relaxing, letting my skin absorb the vitamin D, I put my phone inside my bag and just let it beep and buzz. "Some alone time was necessary." I said to myself. I closed my eyes to relax more. I started to hear chatter of people around saying things like "oh my god mine too" "what's going on?!" I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at their phones in panic so I took out mine. The home screen on my phone was replaced by static, the kind of static you'd see on your T.V. if there was a storm outside. The winds started to get stronger and the sky started to get darker and darker. To be honest I thought then and there the world was coming to an end. I remember kind of bracing myself for an impact of some sort. I had no idea what was about to happen but my mind told me to hold on to something, which was a handrail, so I ran to it and held and shut my eyes really tight. I heard yelling and people running. When I opened my eyes I was the only person outside and someone was holding the door to the library across from the fountain, signaling me to run into the building. There were a bunch of students yelling for me to take safety inside. "Hurry up! Get in here!" i saw them mouth out but the wind was too loud for me to hear anything. That's when it happened. A bright light shined right in front of me, so bright that it forced me to put my arm in front of my face to block my eyes. A portal opened in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes "It's a portal? What the hell" I was in awe. I was so scared that I froze in place and my heart was racing a hundred miles per second. I've only seen portals in Sci-Fi movies and it's usually followed by terrible events. After a couple seconds of confusion five shadowy figures step out of the portal and stop in front of me. They looked like super heroes but not any that were familiar from the comics I've read. They were all so tall, great posture, muscular and had this amazing aura beaming around them. I looked around and everyone is looking outside in just as much awe as I was. From the corner of my eye I can see people opening the doors and slowly walking out but still keeping a safe distance. I get up but I still can't move. Then one of the five walks closer to me. I want to move back but my body won't let me. The one walking to me is a woman, at least 6'0", muscular with thick black hair, a gold tiara, silver arm bands, long boots and a lasso on her hip. She comes to a safe distance from me and then asks "Are you Vincenzo Gella?" Of course I was terrified but there was something reassuring about her tone so I nodded yes. "You are in great danger, will you please follow me?" She then reached out for my hand to go with her but of course I opened my big mouth and said "No way. Who are you people? What do you want from me?" They didn't seem to be shocked by the way I reacted, instead the woman introduced herself as Diana of Themyscira. "Themyscira? Where is that?" I said. She replied with a slight hesitation and said "It's my home on a different plane." "Different plane?! You mean dimension? Am I being punk'd?" I heard one of the other five in a blue suit and red cape with an S on his chest say "What does being punk'd mean?" under his breath. The other three looked eager to speak but Diana gave them a glare. "There is too much to explain right now. We won't hurt you but you need come back with us." she said that line and I knew she meant business but I still didn't trust the situation. I was all about adventures, quests and cool things happening to me, I do pay for my World of Warcraft subscription every month for that reason but I can't just pick up and go when an encounter like this happens. I have a family, friends a future to keep in mind. "I'm not going to just leave with you. What's going on? How do you know my name and what do you want with me?" I said the rest of the portal people walked up to where Diana was and introduced themselves as the Justice League. Batman, Superman, the Flash and a normal looking guy called John Jones. With the exception of John Jones, they all had a costume on. Batman was wearing all black with a bat-like symbol on his chest and a black cape and the Flash was in a red suit and a lightning bolt on his chest. "We don't have time to sit around talking we need to go now before they know we came here to get him." Batman commanded. "Who's they? Can one of you please tell me what is going on!" I shouted. The people campus police are now here. "Step away from the kid and walk back with your hands up!" said one officer. In total there were 4 officers all behind me. One of them got my attention and told me to walk backwards towards them. I turned around and said "No. I want to know what they want. So is someone going to say something?" The officer then said "Kid move away now that's an order!" Then in maybe less than a second the Flash disappears in a red…well a red flash and takes all the guns away from the officers. I tried to run but the moment I got to a safe distance I saw Diana descending from the sky right in front of me. It was so quick that when I stopped I fell on my ass. "I told you. We aren't here to hurt you." She said with a smile. I looked into her eyes and said "please just tell me what you people want." She closed her eyes took a deep breath in and said "Okay. You are the son of-" and before she could say who another portal opened up but not with anyone friendly. He looked normal but once he stepped onto the ground he had four red glowing eyes. He came out looking around for something. He did a panoramic look and when he laid eyes on me he smiled and jetted towards me but Superman cut him off and with one uppercut sent him flying into the air. " GO! NOW!" he yelled and Diana without hesitation grabbed my arm and Batman opened a portal and she lifted us off the ground and flew right into it. I turned back and John had everyone around in a trance like state and before the portal closed they all collapsed. I screamed "NO!" and started to struggle from Diana's grip. Going into the portal was like going to a lightshow we were defying time and space so all I saw was color and light until we got to where we were supposed to be. I had closed my eyes from fear but when I felt like the portal brought us to our destination I felt sand and heard the ocean behind me. I opened my eyes and I was on an island. "What was that thing coming at me? What did that guy do to everyone before we left?!" I yelled "John just made them forget what they saw, they are safe. I promise. As for the thing that tried to attack you, that was a minion of a powerful demon named Trigon." She calmly said. "A demon?! What does he want with me?" I questioned, she replied with a simple "Let's wait for the others and my mother." She then grabbed my hand and flew into the sky and I saw the whole city that was on the island. "Vincenzo, welcome to Themyscira." She said. I was so amazed by the ancient Greek architecture that I kind of forgot that there was a demon after me. "Is this dimension ancient Greece?" I could not believe the words that are coming out of my mouth at that moment. Dimension? Demons? "Oh Lord what is going on" I said under my breath. " This will come full circle in a little while, I promise" she said and I replied "I'm keeping you to that promise Diana." From the beach to the temple where she brought me was a silent trip. I was just taking all that has happened so far in and pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. Once we got to the temple we were greeted by a beautiful woman in white ancient Greek robes, long black hair and a crown. She looked a lot like Diana, I thought, and then she greeted her with "Mother!" "My daughter" she replied. "You brought him safely here!" she said with excitement. "Did you have any doubt?" she said sarcastically, "No my daughter. The Gods have been restlessly waiting for his arrival." She said anxiously. "The Gods?" I asked "My name is Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira. The Gods, the creators of this world, have spoken to me and have been waiting for arrival with bated breath." "Okay but why? What do all these Gods and demons want with me!?" I shouted "No one is explaining anything to me. I was taken from my school, I had a demon after me, I was brought to this place through a damn portal and I STILL have no idea what is going on." 'It is better if I show you." said Hippolyta. The queen then escorts me to a temple. The temple had two big dog statues in front of it almost guarding it. The temple was cool and dark with a few dozen candles scattered around giving it a faint glow. All the way in the back there was a statue of a woman with three heads. "Who is this?" I asked. "This is Hecate the goddess of magic." She answered and looked at Diana. "So what does this have to do with me?" I asked. With a slight pause, "She is your mother." She answered. I thought it was a joke for a second so I let out a small giggle but then I thought about the events that have occurred today and didn't think this was so crazy. "Oh you're serious...I'm a son of a goddess… I really don't know how to deal with this." I said to myself. "So what does the demon want with me?" Diana then came closer to me and explained. "Hecate is the goddess of magic, since you are her son you are the physical embodiment of it. We assume that Trigon wants you and your power to rule across the dimensions." "Power?" I asked "but I can't do anything, I can't use magic." "In time the pow-" before she could finish I touched the alter of the goddess, or my mother and a huge force of light pushes Diana and her mother back. Wind blew through the temple and when I turned around to look at Diana and her mother they said I had a glowing symbol on my forehead. "That's the mark of Hecate." Hippolyta said in awe. "I can't see anything" I said but then I remembered I still had my cell phone on me so I used it as a mirror and saw the glowing symbol. It was only on my head for a few seconds and when the symbol disappeared it blew wind through the temple again but this time shutting off every candle that was lit. "Well that was cool. What now?" I asked and before Diana or her mother could reply I got drowsy and felt myself falling over and my eyes slowly shutting. I woke up in a forest. It was dark and I couldn't see anything around me. I wasn't scared although I should be. I hear something coming out from the darkness and I yell out "Who's there?" A woman came out of the shadows. She was beautiful and covered in a black cloak. She had dark features with piercing blue eyes just like me but unlike me she had a deep blue glow around her. "Hello, my son." She said "Hey…Mother…Mom… Ma'am. I'm not sure what to call you." I babbled. She smiled and said "I would like if you called me mom but anything you're comfortable with." My son. I know all that has happened to you so far is confusing. I want to explain everything I can to you." She said. I looked at her, nodded and said "Okay." She then started right from the beginning. " Long ago before universe, the gods were planning how to create civilizations. We all had a part and in the creation. Every god and goddess had their own duty. Mine was to rule over the night. After many ages of learning and growing, I became the deity of magic and witchcraft. Everything was balanced. The gods were in harmony. The humans began to cause wars and destruction. We cannot intervene in human actions because of the gift of free will Zeus bestowed on them." I cut her off to say "Hecate, I know, mythology was a course at school and learned all of this. Tell me how I'm part of this and why I'm here." She smiled and said "I'm happy that you know about your background my child. As for your question. There is a simple answer. You are the balance of magic." "The balance of magic? What's wrong with it?" I asked. "For now, you need to master your power." She says "So how am I supposed to do that? Who was that demon after me?" I said frustrated. "The demon is unknown to me and the rest of the gods. There will always be someone trying to gain more power in the world of magic. My son, you need to grasp your power and use it to defend yourself and whoever seeks to disturb it. You are the balance. I must go now." said "Wait! How can I talk to you again?!" I cried and with a sweet smile she said "You're a witch and my son. You'll know how to find me." And then she disappeared and I woke up to Diana and Hippolyta to kneeling next to me. I felt perfectly fine, if not better. My breathing was better, my eye sight was improved and I could hear the ocean but the ocean was about a mile or two away. Then I felt a shooting pain in my shin where I had metal rods placed after the car accident I was in 5 years ago. I look down after a small scream and the rods were being pushed out of my leg. The pain was excruciating and Diana pulled them out because in the pace they were going, it was going to take longer than I could handle. She pulled them out so quick the pain stopped immediately and I caught my breath. "What the hell is happening to me?" I move my leg around and it feels whole, like my shin became whole again. "You were bestowed the essence of Hecate. Your demi-god powers have began to manifested themselves." said Hippolyta. "What exactly are my powers?" I questioned. "We don't know that answer. You'll have to figure it out but the Justice League can help with that" Diana said. "Speaking of…where are they?" I asked but then I heard Batman yell "Superman look out!" I look up and it seems like Diana heard it too. "Did you hear that Diana?" "Yes I did…how did you…never mind. Stay here." She said and flew away. "Are they here your highness?" I said. "We need to keep you here Vincenzo" she said and then called the guards into the temple , commanded them to stand guard in front of me, then grabbed the sword on her waist and stood in front of me. I can hear the fighting between the Justice League and whatever it is they're fighting until it appears in my line of sight. It was the same demon that was after me at school. He descended from the sky and started walking towards the temple. "On your guard warriors!" the queen cried. Panicked I stepped backwards a few times until I bumped into the statue. I looked up at the stone representation of my mother and I hear faint voices coming from all angels of the temple. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I had this feeling that I was under my mother protection. In seconds the man, or demon, was at the entrance of the door where he was attacked from the sky and ground by the Flash and Diana. We couldn't leave the temple because of the intense battle happening in front of the only exit of Hecate's sanctuary. I hear groaning and Superman is passing out. "Perfect" I thought to myself, at the school he knocked him into the sky with a one punch. I prayed that he was sucker punched or something and that's why he was unconscious but I could feel the power radiating from this demon. I could sense how much they're all struggling to beat this thing or even kill it. From the back I could hear the Flash taunting him "C'mon you four-eyed freak!" He was trying to move him away but whenever they would or could lead him away he managed to make his way back to where he could see me. We made eye contact a couple times and it was really scary knowing that someone or something that powerful had it's eyes locked on to me. I could tell that this thing was pure and utter evil.

As soon as the demon was finished with the league members, there was a clear path to me. I was the only one standing, all my defenses were down for the count. He started to walk slowly to me. I saw him fly with such speed at the school so why walk to me now? Was he mocking me or just knew that this was an easy kill for him? Either way it didn't matter. I was done for. I thought about my family, friends and the people unconscious in front of me who tried to help and all I could think was, what did I do to deserve this fate? "What do you want from me!" I shouted and then clenched my fist. He didn't respond so I asked him again but this time louder and with tears, still no answer. Tears running down my face, I closed my eyes and hoped for him to be quick with whatever he was going to do to me. The image of Hecate came into my head and I let out a faint " help me." Then I started to hear whispering. It wasn't understandable so I looked around with my eyes so I didn't alarm the demon and then the whispering became clear. It was saying something in a different language "Ekat em emoh." I repeated out loud out of confusion and a huge portal opened from behind me and sucked me in.


End file.
